The Masochist and the Pedophile
by mrs-ishida
Summary: yaoi. After a brief encounter in the changing rooms- Max and Rick (G-rev) realize not only are their feelings very much returned- but a few things about themselves! Contains violence and light slash. And is generally very inappropriate...


I got sorta bored of just typing out a story I've already written (In your prime, Rei), so this is like a break for me! Sorry- most of you probably just want me to update 'in your prime Rei', and I promise that I will soon- it's just that chapter 9 is SO long and I'm too hyper just to sit and copy at the moment.

The idea for this story came to me while I was re-watching the episode when the PPB all-stars take on white tiger X. I personally think that Max and Rick are the most obvious and passionate pairing in the whole of beyblade. This story happens before that match.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Max sat in his teams changing room- alone. He held a book before of him, but he wasn't trying to read it. His gaze went straight though the pages as he sat and pondered.

Why had he left the bladebreakers to come here? He didn't like these people- they weren't even that amazing at blading. They hated him- and they made it quite obvious too. Eddy would just pretend Max didn't exist- often talking through him, Emily would leave the room when he walked in, Michel would give him a shove or harsh push every now and then, and then there was Rick…

…Even though Rick made it quite blatant that he didn't like Max- yelling and hitting him all of the time- Max often caught a glimpse of something in Ricks gaze. Whether it was when he was hitting him, yelling at him, or just looking at him- there was something there that made Max wonder.

Did Rick really hate him?

Cause Max could have sworn that that look in Rick's eyes was lust. And…

…Max liked it.

Max liked it when Rick would hit him, when he would shove past him in the corridor, when they bey-battled, when he would yell at him- and their faces were only inches apart, or when Rick would press him against a wall to get his point across.

And Max got the feeling that Rick liked it too.

_This is fucked up. I can't like Rick- he's so much older than me- not to mention a boy! And what the hell would my mother think?_

_Why does it even matter? I'm probably just imagining it anyway! Why the hell would Rick like me? _

_He just seems so passionate sometimes -what does he expect me to think?_

Max threw the book across the room, and it banged off of the lockers, making a loud crashing sound. Max put earphones in his ears and turned on an Offspring C.D. He jumped slightly when it started playing as it was very loud, but he found himself not bothered to turn it down. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

The door across the room swung open and Michel came in. He saw that Max was unaware of his presence, and edged towards him.

Max felt something hit into his back, and he was thrown forward onto the floor, the earphones ripping out of his ears. He spun round to see Michel's foot descending above him. He rolled over. Michel cursed as his foot slammed down onto the floor instead of Max. Max stumbled to his feet, only to be held back by the throat by Michel.

"No way am I letting you go now Max! Do you know how long I've waited to get you on your own? Now I can finally beat the living shit out of you once and for all! Maybe then you'll realize that none of us want you on this team!" Michel's hands gripped on tighter to Max's neck- making Max gasp for breath.

"Why?...Why do you… hate me so m-much? Max managed to say.

"Because of you, I don't come first anymore! I'm supposed to be the team captain. The tag team is meant to be me and Emily. Not you and that fucking bastard Rick!" Michel flung Max into the lockers, and the vents cut into his face. He slid down to the floor holding the fresh wound and wept. Michel smiled and kicked him in the ribs, again and again and again- till everything went black.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Rick reached out for the changing room's door handle, only to have it opened for him by Michel from the inside- who looked at Rick in shock- and quickly ran down the hallway. Rick snorted and raised two fingers up at Michel's back. He walked into the room smiling at his own wit- but as soon as he saw Max on the floor against the lockers- the smile vanished.

"Oi Max?" Max didn't respond by either voice or movement. "Get up you little shit!" When there was still no response from Max, Rick decided he would have to help.

Max was curled up into a tight ball on his side. It looked like the last thing that he had been trying to do was clutch his ribs. His knees were drawn up close to his body. Rick noticed there was a deep cut across his check, and that the locker above him was not only caving in slightly, but that the vent had blood on it.

_Michel is gonna pay…_

Max started coughing loudly which woke Rick up from his day-dream.

"What the fuck happened? Why did Michel beat you up?" Rick asked with an unusual tone of concern in his voice. Max propped himself against the locker, and hugged his legs into his chest.

"Because that is the way things happen around here…" Max coughed again and Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you change that? Fight back Max!"

"That's not who I am…"

"You're a blader Max! You battle people everyday! Even if you're using blades instead of fists, it's still fighting! You have the strength in you, but you're just too much of a wimp to use it!"

"Don't call me a…"

"Don't call you a what? A wimp? Well I'm afraid that's what you are Max! You are going to have to learn to stick up for yourself- otherwise- you're just pathetic, and people are gonna beat you up and walk over you for the rest of your life!"

"I'M NOT PATHETIC" Max was on his feet before Rick even realized he was going to get up. Max stared straight at Rick, daring him to say more. The wound on his face was bleeding, and Rick could tell that he had been crying. His eyes were red, and dried tears ran down his face.

"Prove it then!" Yelled Rick. Knowing no other way to deal with this situation, Rick flung his fist at Max. Max dodged slightly to the left and Rick ended up punching the locker. Before Max could retreat any further, Rick shot his other hand out- slamming it against the lockers- trapping Max between two arms and a body- which was now quite close to his own. Max could feel Rick's hot breath on his face, and his heart started beating wildly.

"Why don't you fight back Max?"

"It's just not what I do!"

"Then what the fuck do you do then?"

"This…"

Rick blinked. Before he closed his eyes- he had Max pinned against the lockers; but when he opened them again- Max had wrapped his arms around Rick's neck, and he had pushed their lips together. Rick gasped in shock- but the shock lasted about 2 seconds- and he pushed his whole body against the smaller boy. He raised a hand from the locker, and pushed it roughly through Max's hair. Max moaned into Rick's mouth at the sudden harsh contact, and Rick forced back a laugh.

_Masochist Max. Has such a lovely ring to it. _

Spurred on by Max's moan, Rick gently bit down into Max's lip, and let every single moan Max let out- sink into his memory. He released Max and began kissing him again. Using the hand that he'd used to go through his hair- Rick lightly drew his nails down Max's neck- leaving tiny prickles in their wake, where every hair responded to his touch. Max broke off the kiss quickly and gazed up at Rick.

"What?" Asked Rick.

"You're so much older than me…" Even though the statement was serious, Rick couldn't help but be turned on by the husky way in which Max said it. His body reacted quickly to this, and Max felt something hard up against his hips. Rick blushed deeply, and Max just laughed, thinking that it was in fact the statement which had turned him on.

"You pedophile!" Laughed Max.

"Look whose talking masochist boy!" Rick yelled back at him. They both started laughing loudly- but when they stopped- they could hear footsteps and voices from outside the room approaching.

Rick sat down and picked up the book Max had been reading earlier. Max opened the locker behind of him, and pretended to be looking for something.

Tyson and Max's mum walked in- talking happily. They both looked at Max and Rick and frowned.

"You two are going to have to get along better!" Yelled Max's mum. "You're supposed to be a team! How can you work together when you don't get on?" Neither of them said anything. "Oh I give up!" And with that her and Tyson walked off.

"I think we found a way to get along better, don't you!" Said Rick.

Max smiled and knocked the book out of Rick's hands. Rick looked up at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Pedophile!"

"Masochist!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Random or what? But I can so see Max as an Offspring person, can't you! Please review!


End file.
